Pressure regulators are commonly relied on to reduce the pressure of a gas as it is delivered from a pressurized gas reservoir, such as a portable compressed air tank, to an application device, such as a paintball marker. Paintball markers may feature a gas pressure regulator directly connected to the mouth of a tank designed to store gasses at very high pressures, typically between 3000-4500 psi. Commonly referred to as “tank regulators,” these gas pressure regulators may reduce the pressure of the gas delivered from the tank down to, for example, 600-800 psi before the gas enters portions of the paintball marker for use in firing a projectile.